


You, Me, Something Special

by Echs



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echs/pseuds/Echs
Summary: Of all things that come in pairs.A poem.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 19





	You, Me, Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Of all things that come in pairs.  
> A poem.
> 
> Beta: Thanks for editing, A! 
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully!

You, Me, Something Special

He thinks there’s never  
been  
a bond severed  
like this. Not the death  
of Achilles’s Patroclus—  
nor the splitting waters  
swallowing Atlantis  
below daylight’s smoldering  
hiss

A beach without waves,   
A naked tree,   
An entire city barren

He knows,  
that winter has never been  
without snow-imprinted footsteps  
—summer doesn’t  
lack the buds of thorned roses.

He watches,  
crows hug windowsills  
thinks in circles  
about him—  
listens  
to the smattering tears  
from the sky  
a transparent blue,  
reminds him  
of his eyes  
—oceans  
where drowning was  
always inevitable,  
as laughter  
haunts  
the barren desk  
there is nowhere  
his eyes can rest  
without  
reminiscent memories  
of a bond   
where a beach was stripped of its waves  
and a tree, axed of its arms  
thinks of a city, where not even the wind  
visits.


End file.
